The Outlaws and the Witch
by LadyBlackroseMusketeer
Summary: (adopted from uoduck) Heather was just going to go back to the time of the Four Founders using a Time Turner with just the elder wand and her invisibility cloak, when she miscalculated. She landed in a time where there were outlaws and horses as the main transportation. (Fem!Harry Potter story)
1. Chapter 1

**This is the first Robin Hood Fanfiction of the BBC version with a mixture of Harry Potter.**

 **I adopted this story from uoduck (a.k.a. malmcmahon in AO3) who original written the story but was deleted. So I asked her permission to continue her work.**

 **(Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood or Harry Potter! All Rights Reserved.**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Meet the Men in the Hood.**

It was a fast and hurried ride through the woods in England to safety; Heather was right on the way to passing out on top of her horse when Scout whinnied and bucked her off, she landed on her already wounded leg; the one that had an arrow embedded in it.

Screaming in pain, she tried to hold on to consciousness long enough so that she could at least see the people who were going to kill her.

They were just a day's ride behind her, but she had no doubt that they were going to get her back, to do the things to her that made her nauseous just by thinking it. She had tried so hard to hide who she was but someone had seen her healing a woman who was about to die in childbirth.

"Scout!" She croaked out to her horse; her voice was growing threadlike, already there were black spots in her vision. Scout immediately stopped and walked back to her and stood by her faithfully never to abandon his master. Heather looked around for the cause of his bucking and found it in the booby trap that was laid on the forest path, Scout rarely acted up, so it was nice to know it wasn't her.

Heather was about to pass out when she saw a group of men and a woman surrounded her; one was really tall and big, the rest were of a medium height. Heather gave a sigh at the inevitability of whatever would happen to her and finally passed out.

When she woke up next, it was a nice big encampment. She felt the pelts beneath her and a couple of blankets covered her, she also saw that she wore different clothes on. Her old ones were all torn and bloody, though she blushed at the thought of someone had dressed her while she was unconscious. When she tried to move she a shot of pain in her leg, she pulled back the covers and saw her wounded leg bandaged and the arrow was removed. She felt groggy like she slept for a full week, she blinked her eyes open and saw a young woman sitting beside her bed with a bowl of something. Heather looked at her surroundings and saw a bunk bed above her.

"Ah, you're awake, good," the woman said and went to open the flap of the tent. "Robin, she's awake!" She called to someone outside the tent.

"What happened to Scout?" Heather wheezed dryly, both her cloak of invisibility and the Elder wand were in the saddlebag. They were the only things she brought with her and they were very dear to her, for they were her only connection to home.

The Woman looked confused at first, she reaches over to grab a jar and hold it to Heather's lips to drink, Heather promptly gulped down the sweetest water she had ever tasted since she was trapped in this time. She took the time to get a good look at the woman, she had short, cropped black hair and green eyes, she was a Saracen from the East.

"Scout?" She asked as she drew the jar away from Heather's lips when she finished drinking.

"He's my horse," Heather explained now that her voice was clear, the water had replenished her very quickly and her magic was once in full strength after having a drink and a long rest.

"Oh, he's with our other horses," the woman assured her, "he's fine."

Then someone entered through the tent flap, a young and handsome man with a stubble beard, short cropped mid-brown hair and green eyes. He was dressed in green peasant clothes and wore leather arm guards for archery and hung from his neck a hand-made necklace with a circle and a bow and arrow in the centre of the circle.

"Djaq, how is our guest?" He asked her.

"She's well, Robin, however, do not stress her, she needs more rest," Djaq cautioned him as she walked out of the tent.

Heather studied Robin, he looked a little stressed but it was underneath the surface. But also seemed happy to be among his friends in the woods. Heather had heard of Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men back when she used to live with the Dursleys and read stories about from the library, but she never thought she would actually meet him.

Robin, in turn, was studying her, she knew she had a very strange appearance, with her long dark red hair and green eyes she inherited from her Mother.

"What is your name, fair maiden?"

"My name's Heather, sir," she answered, she was never called a fair maiden before.

"So, Heather, what brings you to our doorstep and with an injured leg?" He asked in curiosity.

"I,… I am being pursued by men; who think that I am a witch. They aim to burn me at a stake." Heather answered, she was not sure about her being welcomed here, she hopes that Robin won't turn her over to the hunters.

"I had been held a captive in that prison," she continued while shaking with the remembrance of what she had been through, "it felt like I've been in that cell forever, but I managed to escape!"

"I'm just a healing woman who has knowledge about herbs and how to use them!" She exclaimed and yelped in pain when she moved her injured leg too much.

"All right, all right, calm down," Robin composed her trying to get her to settle down, "you are safe now, they won't find you here."

Djaq came running back into the tent when she heard the fuss and made a frown face at Robin for overexciting her poor patient.

"Did they do more than hurt you?" He asked with a serious expression.

"No, but I think they would like to," Heather grimaced.

Robin reaches out to grasp her hand and gently squeezed in assurance.

"We won't let them have you, Heather, it seems they have already caused you enough pain for a lifetime," he promised, "now you must rest now and we'll talk when you are well. We'll head your pursuers off their track, don't worry you are safe with us."

"Thank you, Sir," Heather murmured in gratitude.

"You shouldn't have made her overexcited, Robin," Djaq scold at Robin as she raised a smaller jar to Heather's lips to drink and Heather drank it greedily. As she drank from the bottle, she could taste the herbs mixed in the drink and reluctantly she felt drowsy and started to fall asleep, aware that she needed it.

As soon as Heather was asleep, Robin glanced at Djaq sheepishly; who was clearly not happy with him for causing the poor girl to make her injury worse.

"We needed to know her name and why those people want with her, not to mention wish her harm." He gestured at her leg injury, "Did you discover any other injuries when you treated her, Djaq?" He asked her as they watch over Heather in a deep sleep breathing in and out deeply.

Djaq tucked Heather with the blankets. "No, I found no more injuries on her," she confirmed, "I stitched up her wound when I removed the arrow from her leg and I tend the bruises from when she fell off her horse."

Robin watched as Djaq took her small jar of the tincture and went out of the tent to clean the jar in the stream not far from the campsite.

"I'm just glad Marian was able to find her some spare clothes," he muttered to himself and left the girl in her sleep and went outside to gather his men as he grabbed his archer bow and his quiver full of arrows.

"Well, lads, let's go and get rid of the poor lass's pursuers!" He announced and the men gave a roar in agreement and set off on their mission.

* * *

 **What will Heather do now that she was trapped in the Middle Ages and in the camp of Robin Hood and his band of Merry Men?**

 **Find out in the next chapter of the Outlaws and the Witch…**

 **With thanks to uoduck for proofreading the story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I can't decide on which actress to portray Heather (Fem!Harry): Georgie Henley, Amy Adams, Daniela Denby-Ashe, Dakota Blue Richards, Rose Leslie or Anna Friel or Sophie Turner?_**

 ** _Who do you viewers think I should use?_**

 _ **(Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood or Harry Potter, All Rights are reserved.)**_

* * *

 **Chapter Two: Meet the Men of the Hood.**

When Heather woke up a second time, it was to another young woman, who seemed to be the same age as her; standing over her. Heather could also tell that it was a couple of hours after lunchtime and her stomach was growling incessantly. The young woman before her had long curly brown hair that was very pretty and was looking down at her with a contemplative look. Once Heather started to stretch, the other woman jumped only a little as if she hadn't realized that Heather had been awake.

"Oh, you're awake. My name is Marian," the other woman introduced. "And you are Heather, right?"

"Ah, yes, I guess Robin told you?" Heather replied, sighing at being able to stretch without pain in her body. Marian nodded in reply then looked her over. Her voice also wasn't as scratchy as she thought it might be; probably that was due to the herbs that Djaq had given her. She looked around the camp beyond Marian and she could see Djaq nearby and a couple of other men around the camp, either sharpening their swords or fletching arrows and trying not to eavesdrop on their conversation. There was a man also by the bunk on the other side of the camp, preparing food.

"Do you need help to use the bathroom?" Marian asked softly, reaching out a hand to grasp Heather's shoulder.

Heather did a quick inward check and felt her cheeks redden. "I… yes… if you wouldn't mind?"

"Of course," Marian answered, helping Heather to sit up.

Heather slowly sat up and with Marian's help, swung her legs off the bunk and slowly stood up on wobbly legs. As she tried to make a step forward, her leg buckled and nearly fell to the ground if not for Marian who caught her just in time. Marian brought Heather's right arm around her own shoulders and helped her to walk out of the encampment and past the men who nodded at the both of them.

They walked, or limped in Heather's case, towards the more forested area of the camp. Marian helped Heather to squat and turned her back while Heather did her business.

After Heather was done, they both lumbered back to the camp and Marian helped Heather to sit on one of the logs around the campfire. Djaq wandered out of the bunk area and handed Heather a bowl of stew, which she gratefully started to eat.

"Eat slowly," Djaq ordered then moved to go back towards the bunks. Heather ate for a few minutes in silence and as she did, the men all gathered around the campfire and ate with her. Marian sat down next to her and occasionally glanced at her. She counted Robin, who was sitting next to Marian on the other side, Djaq, and four other who also sneaked glances at her with widening eyes. Heather could see they were all staring at her forehead and she reached up a hand to check on her scar; she had intentionally covered it with dirt and placed a sticking charm on the soil to cover up her scar. But she could feel that there wasn't any dirt on her forehead anymore, probably the charm had ended with her unconsciousness.

She blushed but otherwise didn't comment. Heather didn't feel like talking about that, especially when these people wouldn't understand, or maybe they would, possibly. They might just think it was a scar from a fight or from an accident, a weirdly shaped scar. As soon as she finished eating, she could feel Marian's questioning gaze on her.

"Yes?"

"Robin also told me how they found you? Your old village accused you of witchcraft?" Marian asked curiously.

I'm not a witch though," Heather murmured. She did feel bad about lying to these people but she had become paranoid since she had 'landed' here, in this time.

"We believe you," Marian reassured her. "Robin and his gang did harass your pursuers into giving you up, so you should be safe now."

"Thank you!" Heather replied, raising her voice to be heard towards where the men were.

"You're welcome," the men in the camp said, turning towards her.

"So, were you headed somewhere?" Heather turned to look at Robin, who had turned to look at her.

"Hmm?" Heather asked.

"Were you heading somewhere in your mad dash for freedom?" Robin repeated, standing up and walking to the other side of her so they were face to face but still not encroaching in her personal space.

I, uh, didn't have a destination in mind. They burned down my house," Heather slowly replied. "I just wanted to get away from those men."

Robin nodded thoughtfully then glanced at Marian who gazed at him. "Don't you need to be getting back to the castle, lest the Sheriff and Gisborne become suspicious?"

"Yes, soon," Marian remarked then turned to Heather and quirked an eyebrow. "But don't you have any family nearby?"

Heather turned her gaze away in sadness for a second then turned back. "No, they're all dead."

"Oh!" Marian exclaimed softly. "I'm sorry."

It's okay; they died when I was two," Heather responded. "I have no other family around or living."

"Then you wouldn't be averse to staying around here then?" Robin finally cut in.

"Robin, what are you thinking?" Marian inquired as she arched an eyebrow at him.

"Well, if the lass wants to, she could go back with you as your maid and look after you for me," Robin suggested then turned toward Heather. "That's if what to join my gang?"

"Another woman?" the other man in the camp moaned but it seemed to be in a mocking way like he was just having fun.

"Oh, come on Much, it's not like having women around is a bad thing. Djaq and occasionally having Marian around didn't lead to anything bad happening," another man spoke up.

Heather looked around at the group then back at Marian and Robin. "I guess I could. It's not like I have anywhere else to go. Though I only know how to use herbs and such to heal."

"That's fine," Robin continued. "You would go with her as a friend or maid. You would be protected that way and you would have time to heal your wounds more."

"Marian, would you be okay with this?" Robin asked, turning his gaze towards her.

Marian turned her attention to Heather, who shrugged. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to, aside from you."

"Okay, it's a deal," Robin declared, grinning at Marian and Heather. "And now for introductions, you already know Djaq, but that's Much, Will and John." He pointed to each man and they all uttered a hello to their newest member of the Hood.

"Um, Hello," Heather greeted, nodding to each in turn.

Marian stood up as Robin rose to his feet. "It is about time to return to the castle then, I suppose?"

Will got up then walked over to where the horses were tethered, to get Marian's horse and Heather's horse: Scout.

"Yes," Marian agreed, helping Heather up and letting her lean on her.

"Thanks," Heather murmured, wincing as the wound in her leg acted up. Once she's alone, she would cast a healing spell on her injuries, to try to speed up the healing. Djaq stood up and walked over to her and handed a cup to her.

"Here," Djaq said. "It has something for the pain in it but nothing that will make you fall asleep. You're going to need the energy to deal with the Sheriff and Gisborne."

"Thanks," Heather drank it up, relishing the fact that it didn't taste bad and handed it back to Djaq when she was done. She did raise an eyebrow at Djaq's last comment; what had she been signing up for? Though, come to think of it, they couldn't be worse than Voldemort or any of the Death Eaters.

Marian helped her to hobble over to the horses and Scout; the pretty bay gelding whinnied at seeing her. Heather smiled and limped over to lean on him.

"I'm so glad that you're all right," Heather sighed in relief as she stroked his warm, velvet nose. She came to her saddlebags and was relieved to find no one had discovered her wand and cloak. Heather could see that Scout was favouring a leg and reached out a hand to push some healing magic into Scout without using a wand. Scout gave an audible chuff but otherwise didn't give any other reaction.

Heather saw Marian and Robin walked up to each other and embraced in each other's arms. She turned her gaze away to give them privacy. The others did the same too and went about their business. When the two pulled apart, Marian swung onto her horse; a white mare and gestured to the path towards the road.

"Ready?"

"Yep, I'm ready, lead the way," Heather replied as they rode their horses out of the woods.

* * *

 ** _Now that Heather is accepted in the band Robin Hood's Merry Men, will she be able to hide her magic from the people at Nottingham Castle?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of the Outlaw and the Witch…_**

 ** _With Thanks to uoduck for proofreading the story._**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry I took so long to write the next chapter, my family has had a sorrowful tragedy that happened on the 25th of November. My Step-Father died of a heart attack. My Mum and I tried to save him but we and ambulance were too late.**

 **We're going to have his funeral on Monday 12th December.**

 **(Rest in peace, Bob, we'll miss you.)**

 **The actress I portrayed Heather Potter is Sophie Turner who plays Sansa Stark from Game of Thrones.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood or Harry Potter! All rights are reserved.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: New Arrival.**

Heather steered Scout to follow Marian onto the path through the forest. It was a quiet walk for the first thirty minutes, while Heather looked around the layout of the landscape and the scenery. Marian kept her horse at a walk to keep at an easier pace for Heather. The woods of Sherwood was very beautiful and Heather actively memorized the route they took, as she suspected that she would have to find her way back to the camp occasionally. As she had promised herself that she wouldn't apparate in this time (though she would if she had her invisibility cloak on), she would need to remember the way back.

They finally made it through the Sherwood Forest and the sun blazed down on them. It was only an hour or two after lunch time, so it was at its peak. Though, there was a chill in the air since winter was not far away. After the first couple of minutes, she was free to let Scout off from active steering, as he was content to follow Marian's horse.

The drink that Djaq had given her had numbed the pain from her injuries for the first fifteen minutes during the ride. And her leg was starting to act up again, though Heather suspected that it would take a while until she really felt it. Then she promised herself that she would find some time to herself and aid in healing after they were settled back at the castle. She turned to glance at Marian, curious about what she was going to tell the sheriff.

"So, what's your plan? I take it the sheriff and this Gisborne don't know that you are together with Robin? Or that visited Robin?"

Marian turned to look at her with a contemplative expression. It looked like she had been thinking about it too. She shook her head.

"No, and I am to keep it that way," she replied with no hesitation. "Perhaps if they believe that Robin and his gang attacked you? And that I was on the way from seeing a friend in need?"

"Well, it seems like a good enough story," Heather remarked. "Though, you're the one who knows both of them. I haven't even met them."

"I think both of them would believe that," Marian said. "Guy wouldn't take too much convincing with your injury. The Sheriff… probably will believe that story, if I'm right."

"Hmm," Heather mused, glancing at the small grove of trees they passed. "And I'll be your friend, companion or could I be your maid? What do you think is better?"

Marian glanced at her. "Maid would probably be better. Then no one would bother you, I think. You would have a job in the castle then. I, of course wouldn't expect you to work until your leg is better though."

"Okay," Heather nodded her agreement and turned to look at the castle that they were growing closer to by the minute. There weren't a lot of people going in and out of it from what Heather could see. "That works for me."

Luckily, the woman; Gertrude, who had taken her in when Heather first arrived in this time, had taught her many things, like how to ride a horse and sew; though Heather believed that Gertrude had guessed of her strange nature and taken it in stride. Then a couple of months ago, Heather had made that fatal mistake of healing someone during childbirth and the midwife had seen her and called out the village. Heather hadn't been able to save Gertrude from the village's superstitions, even with all her magic at her disposal.

"…I'll pay you," Marian cut into her sorrowful thoughts.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Heather replied as they rode up to the castle gates. There were two soldiers who were on duty at the gates who stopped to stare at them for a second.

Marian stared at them and lifted her head confidently.

The soldiers seemed to recognize her and opened the gates for them both. Heather followed Marian and clucked to Scout to follow. They rode side by side, wandering through the city. Heather watched as people smiled up at Marian then looked up at Heather with suspicion. She rode closer to Marian after that, but she could feel their eyes still fixed on her.

The city was actually less busy than Heather thought it would be. There weren't a lot of vendors as apparently it was supposed to be market day. It only took the two of them (or four of them, if you counted the horses) ten minutes to make it to the castle itself.

The guards there also opened the portcullis for them and they rode through into the castle courtyard. Heather could see that there were two men dressed in all black leather standing in front of the steps leading into the castle. One man was taller while the second was a shoulder inch shorter with red hair, a moustache and pale blue eyes; the taller man was intimidating in Heather's opinion but also quite handsome with dark hair and piercing blue eyes that remind her of a wolf. They both glanced at Marian then turned their gaze toward her.

The shorter man's gaze turned back to Marian without giving Heather another second but the taller one did a double take.

"Marian, you're back," the taller man said in a deep voice, glancing back at Marian.

Heather stopped her horse alongside Marian's and glanced around the castle. There were battlements that were currently manned by the guards in armour. There was a wagon in the courtyard that was being unloaded by what looked like merchants.

"…Did you not think I would come back?" Marian replied, again bringing Heather back to the present. Heather watched as Marian dismounted, swinging over and down from her horse.

"I had thought it possible," The man remarked, walking up to her and glanced up at Heather. "Who is your friend?"

"Guy, Allan, this is my friend, Heather," Marian said, gesturing to Heather.

Heather blushed a little at the combined attention from the men though when she started to dismount, she was unhappy to admit that she yelped a little. Her leg had become very painful in the last few minutes and when she had moved it, pain shot up her side. Heather winced a little and could feel tears started to well in her eyes but she braced herself.

"Oh dear, let me help you dismount," Marian fretted, starting to go over to her.

"Thanks," Heather murmured, clenching her jaw to bite back the pain. Then she felt hands come around her waist and helped lower her to the ground, steadying her for a minute; though when she turned around to thank Marian, her eyes widened. It was not Marian that had helped her down but Guy of Gisborne. The man was looking at her with an interested gaze but then he pulled away, leaving a warm imprint of his hands on Heather's waist.

"How did she come by her injury?" Guy asked, turning to Marian with narrowed eyes.

Marian sighed. "We were ambushed by Hood's gang again ad they managed to shoot her in the leg."

"Hood?" Allan repeated, looking at Marian uncertainly.

"Hood's gang did this?" Guy questioned, turning to face Heather again.

Heather nodded and looked at Marian and Allan. Those two were staring at each other in a weird way. Well, actually, Marian was glaring at Allan and Allan was turning back to flank Guy.

"That's why I was late; we stopped at a healing woman on the way back," Marian said, coming over to stand next to Heather. "Heather was the friend I was visiting and I rather feel guilty for travelling across one of the most areas for Hood's gang to ambush."

It was not your fault. It was Hood's doing as you said," Guy replied, stealing a glance at Heather. "Though we will step up our patrols through that area."

Heather covered her mouth with her hand to hide a yawn and saw Marian glanced at her. "We should be going. Heather needs more rest, as we were told by the healing woman."

"Allan, see to their horses," Guy ordered. "I'll escort you two to your room."

Heather turned to grab her saddle bag and placed it on her shoulder.

Marian turned to look at Guy. "Is the room next to mine available?"

"I believe so," Guy replied as Allan beckoned some of the stable boys over to their horses.

As Guy started to walk up the castle steps, Marian pulled one of Heather's arms over her shoulder and aided her to walk.

"Thanks," Heather whispered as they slowly followed Guy up the steps into the castle.

Marian nodded and Heather turned to glance at her friend. Marian had gone quite tense as they walked through the castle, which Heather supposed was predictable. Marian had been alone in the castle and Heather had heard Will or Much talking about Marian's father. It made her glad to be helpful to Robin's gang.

* * *

 ** _Will poor Heather be able to heal herself now she entered Nottingham Castle?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of the Outlaws and the Witch…_**

 ** _With thanks to uoduck for proofreading the story._**

 ** _RIP Bob. Xxx._**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hi, Readers I'm sorry I took so long to update my story, I've been skiing at January and caught a bad cold, going on four trips with my family and had a painful stiff neck._**

 ** _So I haven't been writing for a while so I'm back again._**

 ** _Soon I'll be adding some new stories I've been planning to write so look out for them and enjoy._**

 ** _(Disclaimer: I don't own BBC Robin Hood or Harry Potter, All Rights are reserved.)_**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Nottingham.**

Heather and Marian followed Guy through the castle; Heather limped her way carefully not to put too much pressure on her left leg. Before they made it any further into the castle, Guy turned back to them and glanced at Heather, raising an eyebrow.

"Is there a problem?" Heather asked, glancing at Marian before turning back to look a Guy.

Gisborne shook his head. "No, however, you are injured."

Heather nodded slowly. "Yes, I think I noticed that when I felt an arrow going through my leg."

Guy blinked once or twice then held out a gloved hand.

Heather glanced at him then at his hand then frowned up at him in confusion.

Gisborne rolled his eyes then reached out to grab her saddlebags from her and threw them over his own shoulder. Heather blinked, glanced at Marian who looked astonished and shrugged.

The castle was a little gloomy on the first inspection, though Heather certainly wasn't an expert on castle architecture. Though, there was a certain comparison to Hogwarts on second thought. As it was mid-day afternoon, the sun was gleaming through the gaps in the stone and since it was spring, it wasn't too cold.

"Another leper, Gisborne?" A smug voice inquired from behind.

Marian stopped suddenly, causing Heather to squeak in pain from the momentum. Marian glanced at her apologetically before settling her eyes somewhere behind Heather. She looked at her new friend then at Guy, seeing them both stiffen; though it was hard to tell with Guy, what with his leather armour.

Heather turned her head to see what or who had caused her friend to stop suddenly. There was a man coming their way, with white hair that looked like it was on its' way out.

"That's the sheriff, I assume?" Heather whispered to Marian, glancing quickly at Guy then back to Marian.

"Yes, that's him," Marian nodded tightly.

"My lord," Gisborne said, inclining his head a little.

Sheriff Vaisey of Nottingham certainly didn't look like much but then again, Heather had heard a lot of things about him; bad things. She would have to be wary around him, make doubly sure not to use her magic in his vicinity.

The sheriff stopped at Gisborne's side and glanced at Marian then over to Heather, raising an eyebrow. "You know what I told you about lepers. Don't let them outnumber you, Gisborne."

 _Lepers?_ Heather would have rolled her eyes as she pretty sure that was the Sheriff was using the word to refer to women, but she didn't; she valued her own life too much, plus she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"I remember," Guy said. "She's only a friend of Marian's though."

"A friend?" Vaisey repeated as his nose wrinkling in disgust. "That's how it all starts though…"

"Sheriff, didn't you have something you had to do? Like, collect even more taxes?" Marian broke in, raising an eyebrow.

"Ah yes, I do," Vaisey remarked, smiling in a not very nice way or in a slightly crazed way. "How kind of you to remember that; I was going to raise the taxes today. Well, Gisborne, I'm sure I'll need you when I do that."

"Of course," Guy replied, glancing at Marian with an odd look at Marian with an odd look as Vaisey too off back down the hallway.

"Heather's trembling," Marian stared at Guy then turned to look at Heather.

Heather hadn't realized that she had started to tremble. But now that she had both Marian and Guy's attention, she noticed that she was quivering exhaustively.

"It's not that bad," Heather muttered. "I just need to rest and not put too much pressure on my leg, as the healer had instructed to us."

"How long has it been since you were injured?" Guy asked staring at her intently.

Heather glanced at Marian for a second then back at Guy. "I think it's only been a day?"

Guy raised an eyebrow. "You think?"

"Well, I was unconscious for most of it," Heather remarked. "I don't exactly know."

"It's been a day," Marian replied, nodding her head. "I'll get you into bed. Guy, don't let us keep you."

Gisborne looked like he was about to argue but then the Sheriff bellowed back at them.

"GISBORNE, get over here, and bring your boy with you!"

Guy signed. "Very well, I'll be back then."

Heather and Marian watched as he turned and strode back down the hallway. Though not before calling a guard over and talking to him and handed over Heather's saddlebags to the armoured soldier. The soldier turned to look at Heather and Marian, looked back at Guy and nodded, before coming their way.

"Your boy?" Heather murmured to Marian. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Marian snorted as Guy went out of hearing range. "He means Allan. Come on, let's get you into bed."

"What happened?" Heather asked as they walked (or in Heather's case) limped through the castle and finally turned a corner and were faced with two doors. They were couple feet apart but Heather got the feeling that they were rather normal sized rooms, for castles at least. Heather could hear the guard following them but otherwise didn't pay much attention to him.

"Hmm?"

Heather glanced at Marian's way and saw that she was rather distracted. "With Allan? I kind of got a feeling that he used to be not one of Guy's friends?"

"Friends? You could call it that," Marian replied as she steered Heather to the door on the right and opened it. "He used to be in Robin's gang."

Heather raised an eyebrow but signed in relief when she saw a bed. Marian apparently understood her look and helped her over to the bed and sat her down. The guard followed them, placed Heather's saddlebags on the table then nodded at them both and left.

"Used to?" Heather asked as she drew both her legs up onto the bed, being careful not to jostle her wounded leg too much. Marian drew back and began to pace going over to the one window in the room.

"Something happened to get him to switch sides," Marian remarked. "Or he just decided that he was on the losing side. So he started to follow Gisborne instead. It was a couple of months ago when it happened."

"Something happened?" Heather asked, putting her hand on her injury. She wished that she could use her wandless magic to heal, as she couldn't use it for anything precise like healing an injury. Though, she wasn't going to use it to heal any injuries that would look too suspicious. She would just use a spell that she had devised to order to ease her pain. "You don't know for sure which one it was?"

"No," Marian replied. "And I'm not sure I want to or that I'm interested in learning. Allan's betrayed Robin too many times."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kept you," Marian commented, studying her. "I'll leave; I'll just be in my room if you need me."

Heather watched as Marian nodded at her then strode out the door and sighed in relief.

She could finally use some magic to ease some of her pain and she did precisely that. Though, she flicked her hand and extended some magic to close the door so that no one would see her. Heather summoned her wand out of the saddlebag and watched as it flew out of the bag and into her opened hand. She drew the elder wand to lightly touch her wound and whispered the spell to remove most of the pain and barely a second later, the pain that had been bothering her disappeared.

Heather groaned in relief and lay back on the bed and smiled. She hadn't slept in a real bed in a long time, since before she had been captured by the witch hunter and the town villagers. Granted, the supposed witch hunter was an idiot; none of his 'evidence' was at all connected to her being a witch. The witch hunter had rather creeped her out, all old and intent on burning her at the stake. She had thought she would never get out of there and had it not been for one of her friend in the village, she would have been burned at the stake.

Her eyes slowly closed, sleepier than she had thought at first, and she gradually fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Will Heather be able to keep her magic in secret from these suspicious muggles and her new friends?_**

 ** _Find out in the next chapter of the Outlaw and the Witch…_**

 ** _With Thanks to uoduck for proofreading the story._**


	5. Not Chapter! AN ANNOUCEMENT!

To All fans of Michael Jackson, there's been a documentary by false accusers of the child molestation against Michael Jackson that they going to try and show, we need to stop them! We need you help to sign a petition, here's the link:

p/end-the-defamation-of-michael-jackson?recruiter=928253226&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=copylink&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_ _email_copy_en_gb_4. _email_copy_en_us_5. _post_sap_share_gmail_ _ _email_copy_en_us_ .lightning_2primary_share_options_ &utm_term=psf_combo_share_ _email_copy_en_us_ .pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4. _email_copy_en_us_5. _post_sap_share_gmail_ _ _2primary_share_options_

Please help the late King of Pop!


End file.
